unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominus Civil War
This is a traditional event to settle differences that are personal. It is 2+ Domini clashing their powers to fight one another. This can end with the death of a Dominus, surrendering the war or mutual agreement/calling it a draw. This event can happen at any time when one Dominus declares the War on any or all Domini. If a Dominus declares on to many Domini, then this will involve the Emperor executing that Dominus or spectating the War. Losing the War costs a Dominus their title, assets or their life. In the society they are not disrespected by others when they lose their title and lose the war; this is because it is a natural in Borgan Culture and Borganians remember that they rose to obtain the title. They are also offered opportunities to take High Roles in the Empire by Service leaders. They can also rise in power again but they have to beat the Dominus they lost to in a power struggle (similar to DCW). They are then known as a Dominus in Redemption, if they beat the Dominus then they regain their Title if they lose then it is the punishment under Power Struggle instead of DCW. Powerbase Powerbase is an important element in the DCW as the war involves a Dominus using every asset in they have ownership of. This is why certain Domini are refrained from being challenged or challenging as it can harm the Empire. However, this can still occur meaning building a powerbase is important to defend their Dominus Title. Powerful Domini are feared but have more to lose. They having a large portion of the Space Force is one of the greatest advantages but it also goes with the infantry, technology, Officers, owned planets, wealth and bases. Harold Bravewind was not a Dominus and was not even an Admiral but grew so powerful in Powerbase that he defeated more than one Domini. The Shadow Guard is regulated not to be involved in the DCW. The DCW can not occur on sacred sites and safe zones such as The Infernal Fortress and Sacred Grounds. This means Shadow Guards can be of service only on those locations. If the Domini that are participating the DCW then they will lose their title, assets and life unless they were tricked; the Emperor or the Shamans of Unsilar will read their mind to verify if they are saying the truth. Supporting one side Other Domini can join a Dominus's side but also risk losing their assets by the opposition. If the main Dominus participant loses then the supporters can not continue. DCW ends when one side wins and only one side loses if the main Dominus loses. Supporters can not challenge the opposition for a while including the opposition's supporters. If the main Dominus does get captured, this does not mean they lose; they can only lose if they surrender the war (not the battles) or if they die. The supporting Domini can rescue that Dominus and continue the war.Category:Unsilar Event